tolfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Throne of Lies (Finnish) Wikia
Kieli: Suomi English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) Tietoa Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies & Deceit, lyhennettynä "ToL", on sosiaalinen videopeli, jossa 8-16 pelaajaa käyttävät älykkyyttään, ja yli sataa erilaista uniikkia kykyä voittaakseen vihollisensa. Moderni pöytäroolipeliä muistuttava ToL on saanut inspiraationsa peleistä kuten Werewolf/Mafia. Jokaisella kierroksella pelaajille arvotaan jokin yli 40 hahmoluokasta. Peli toimii PC:llä, Macilla, ja linuxilla. Peli julkastiin Steamissä 29 Syyskuuta 2017. Keskustele livenä: https://discord.gg/tol Pelin Päämäärä Tehtävänä on eliminoida vastustava ryhmä, ja mahdolliset neutraalit vastustajat. Neutraaleilla hahmoilla ei ole ryhmää, vaan niillä on jokaisella oma uniikki päämääränsä, esimerkiksi selviytyminen. Miten pelata (Pikaopas) Petturit, jotka myös tunnetaan nimillä Unseen/Cult huhutaan suunnittelevan salahanketta linnaa vastaan. Blue Dragon ryhmän on selvitettävä maanpetturit päättelykyvyn ja johtolankojen avulla. Jokaisen pelin alussa sinulle jaetaan satunnainen hahmo, jonka tiedot löytyvät ruudun vasemmasta yläkulmasta. Jokaisella hahmolla on uniikit kyvyt, jotka löydät klikkaamalla hahmokorttia. Jokainen päivä pelissä on jaettu kahteen vaiheeseen: päivään ja yöhön. Yöllä pahikset (The Unseen tai The Cult) juonivat suunnitelmaansa hyviä vastaan. Pahikset yrittävät murhata, harhauttaa, tai jopa käännyttää toisia ihmisiä omaan ryhmäänsä. Unseen ja Cult ryhmien jäsenet tietävät toisensa, ja voivat keskustella yöllä. Yöllä hyvikset (Blue Dragon) käyttävät kykyjään auttaakseen toisiaan, ja selvittääkseen ketkä joukosta ovat pahoja. Vaikka heitä on enemmän kuin Unseen/Cult ryhmän jäseniä, hyvikset eivät tiedä kuka on kuka. Blue Dragonin jäsenet eivät voi keskustella toisilleen yöllä, muutamaa poikkeusta lukuun ottamatta. Muutamat hyvien hahmot pystyvät myös tappamaan öisin pahaksi epäilemiänsä pelaajia. Päivällä pelaajat saavat selville ketkä ovat kuolleet, ja he keskustelevat tapauksesta. He tuovat esille johtolankoja, ja yrittävät päätellä joukosta epäilyttävät henkilöt. Auttaakseen keskustelun kulkua, monilla pelaajilla on päivä-voima. Pelaajat voivat syyttää toisiaan, ja tarpeeksi syytöksiä saatuaan henkilön teloittamisesta järjestetään äänestys. Logikirjan pitäminen on äärimmäisen tärkeää. Sen tulisi sisältää ainakin se, miten olet käyttänyt kykyjäsi, ja mitä olet saanut muista selville. Logistasi on apua myös muille. Jos kohtaat äkillisen kuoleman yöllä, jää logikirjasi kaikkien pelaajien luettavaksi, ja he voivat saada siitä tärkeitä vihjeitä päätelmiensä tekemiseksi. Neljä Ryhmää Jokainen pelaaja kuuluu yhteen neljästä ryhmästä. 1. Blue Dragon: Blue Dragonin tavoite on tuhota The Unseen tai The Cult, sekä puolueettomat vastustajat. Blue Dragon luottaa vahvasti tutkivoihin hahmoluokkiin ja älyyn löytääkseen pahikset. Vain tietyillä Blue Dragon-luokilla on kyky tappaa, joten Blue Dragonin täytyy äänestää fiksusti päivän teloituksissa. Jokaisessa pelissä joku pelaajista on prinssi, jolla on kyky vangita ja tappaa öisin. Peleissä joissa on The Cult, on ainakin yksi Paladin, joka pystyy selvittämään onko pelaaja hyvä vai paha. Peleissä joissa on The Unseen, syntyy vähintään yksi Sheriffi, jolla on tämä sama kyky. 2. The Unseen: Unseenin tavoite on tuhota Blue Dragon ja kaikki uhkaavat neutraalit. The Unseen pystyy käännyttämään muita pelaajia omaan ryhmäänsä. The Unseenin jäseniä voi kerralla olla maksimissaan 3. Yksi Unseenin pelaajista on aina The Assassin, joka voi myrkyttää ja eliminoida muita pelaajia. 4. The[[Cult| Cult]]:' Cultin tavoite on tuhota Blue Dragon ja kaikki uhkaavat neutraalit. Cult ja Unseen eivät voi olla läsnä samassa pelissä, ja Cult vaatii syntyäkseen ainakin 11 pelaajaa. Jokaisen Cult pelin alussa on yksi Cult Leader, ja jokin muu saman ryhmän hahmo. Cultin johtaja voi eliminoida muita pelaajia, tai käännyttää niitä puolelleen. Cultin jäseniä voi kerralla olla maksimissaan 4, ja Cult Leader voi uhrata jäseniä saadakseen lisää käyttökertoja kykyihinsä. 3. 'Neutral: Puolueettomilla on kaikkilla eri tavoitteet. Jotkin neutraalit hahmot yrittävät vain säilyä hengissä, kuten Alchemist, mutta jotkut yrittävät myös tappaa muita pelaajia. Neutraalien hahmojen tavoitteet ovat monipuolisia, ja aiheuttavat monesti hämmennystä ja hauskoja tilanteita. Mitä erikoista? Throne of Lies ei ole kuten muut kaltaisensa pelit. Pelissä on kaksi tärkeää mekaniikkaa. * Kuningas Pelin alussa valitaan satunnaisesti Kuningas, jonka ryhmä voi olla joko Blue Dragon, Cult, tai Unseen. Kuningas pystyy manipuloida peliä ylimääräisillä äänillä, ja veto'malla teloitus päätöksiä. Kuningas on aina tärkeä pelaaja omalle ryhmälleen. Kuningas on myös immuuni joillekin kyvyille. Jos Kuningas ei selvinnyt yöllä, aloitetaan uuden Kuninkaan nimitys(jos on enemmän kun 4 pelaajaa). Kaikki voivat osallistua, mutta hahmot joilla on "Royal Blood" ominaisuus saavat tuplasti ääniä. Jos vain yksi nimittää itsensä, hänestä tulee kuningas, jos ei kukaan, sitten ei kenestäkää(Jos 2 päivää peräkkäin ei tule kuningasta, ei voi tulla kuningasta enää) ja jos monet nimittää, tulee äänestys. Jokaisessa pelissä on joko The Unseen, tai The Cult, muttei koskaan molempia. Pelin alussa Blue Dragonin jäsenet eivät vielä tiedä, kumpaa ryhmää vastaan he pelaavat. Koska pahikset osaavat käännyttää pelaajia kesken pelin, on Blue dragonin aina epäiltävä kaikkia. Luokkatyypit Pelissä on seitsemän luokkatyyppiä: Killer (Tappava) = Tappaja pystyy tappamaan toisia pelaaijia Offensive (Loukkaava) = Loukkaava pystyy käyttämään kykyjään häiritäkseen vastustaijia. Investigator (Tutkiva) = Tutkiva luokka voi tutkia toisia paljastakseen vihjeitä heidän luokasta, ryhmästä tai tyypistä. Social (Sosiaalinen) = Sosiaalinen luokka käyttää keskustelua ja sosiaalisia kykyjä pelin etenemiseen. Special (Erityinen) = Jotkut luokat ovat ainutlaatuisia, kuten Kuningas tai The Mastermind, ne ovat luokkia jotka eivät täytä toisia luokkia. Support (Avustava) = Avustava luokka voi auttaa ja puolustaa toisia, joko parantamalla heitä, tai vahvistamalla toisia luokkia. Luokat ImmunityImmunity Rento Pelimoodi Rennossa peli moodissa, kahdeksan - kymmenen pelajaa on Blue Dragoneita. Blue Dragoneissa Rennossa Pelimoodissa on aina taattu Prince. ''' ''Jos Unseen ovat pelissä'', Heidän mukana tulee aina yksi Assassin ja yksi Mastermind. The Sheriff voi myös olla tässä pelissä, mutta Paladin ei voi. ''Jos pelissä on Cult,'' Heidän mukanaan tulee aina yksi Cult Leader ja Invoker, Ritualist, Apostle tai Seeker. Paladin voi myös olla tässä pelissä, mutta The Sheriff ei voi ''Prinssi on vahvin Blue Dragonin luokka'', Hän pystyy vankimaan ihmisiä yöllä (Estää kaikki käynnit, mutta estää myös vankitun.) Ja löytämään pahiksia ja teloittaa heidät. '''Pelaajat jotka eivät ole Blue Dragoneita, Unseen tai Cultissa ovat Puoluettomia. Kuningas on aina jokaisessa pelissä. Ei ole väliä joko pelissä on Unseen tai Cult. Kuningas on aina satunnaisesti yhden ryhmän liittolainen joka pelissä, se voi olla joko Cult/Unseen tai Blue Dragon. Vain Kuningas tietää, että mihin ryhmään hän kuuluu. Pelivaiheet Throne of Lies peli muodostuu kahdesta peli vaiheesta: Päivä vaiheesta ja yö vaiheesta. Peli alkaa päivä vaiheesta ja tietyn ajan päästä se siirtyy yö vaiheeseen(30 sek ensimmäisenä päivänä, muut päivät 90 sekuntia). Nämä vaiheet jatkuu kunnes voittajat on selvitetty. Pelin Alku: Pelaaja pystyy tekemään peitenimen ja saa sitten luokan. Vain pelaaja itse tietää luokkansa. Pelaajat tutustuu toisiin, sen mukana myös yksi pelaaja valitaan kuninkaaksi. Kuningas voi olla liittolainen jokaiselle ryhmälle(Puolueton, Blue Dragon tai jopa Unseen/Cult). Kaikki tietää ketä Kuningas on, mutta vain kuningas tietää kenen puolella hän on. Yö: Cult ja Unseen pystyvät puhumaan toisilleen öisin + Mystic ja Prince voi valita yhden henkilön kenen kanssa puhua mutta, muut eivät puhu kellekkään öisin. Kaikilla luokilla on yökyky, ja kaikilla ne on erilaisia. Esim. Sheriff pystyy katsomaan, että ketä on Unseenissä, mutta Possessor voi pakottaa toisen pelaajan tappaa toista pelaajaa.Yökyvyt tapahtuu yönlopulla, eli ei ole väliä, että milloin teet mitä. Tietyillä kyvyillä on etusija toisiin verrattuna. Esim. Jos Assassin yrittää murhata jotakin henkilöä, Butlerin esto tapahtuu ennen eli, jos Butler estää Assassinin, Assassin ei tapa ketään. Pelaajia ilmoitetaan yönlopulla myös, että mitä tapahtui heille yön aikana. Päivä: Ensimmäinen päivä on alkuvaihe jossa ei mitään voi tapahtua, Prince valitsee kohteen kuten Sheriffikin ja yövaihe alkaa, mutta toisesta päivästä eteenpäin, päivät alkaa siten, että aina ilmoitetaan että ketä kuoli ja mitä hänen kirjeessä luki ja mitä tappajan kuolonkirjeessä luki(jos joku kuoli) Kuninkaan korvauksen jälkeen tai jos Kuningas selviytyi, keskustelu alkaa, jossa voidaan syytellä toisia. Jotkut luokat voi käyttää päiväkykyään jos haluaa. Päiväkykyä pystyy käyttämän vain kerran päivässä. Jos yhtä pelaajaa epäillään, muut voi tuomita hänet äänestämällä, jos epäilty saa tarpeeksi ääniä, hänet tuomitaan. Kun toinen pelaaja on tuomittu, pelaaja voi äänestää joko se tapetaan tai jätetään henkiin. Jos enemmistö äänestää, että tapetaan, sitten tuomitun pelaajan tappaa, se joka äänesti häntä ensin. Kuollut? Kuolleet voivat katsoa peliä hautausmaalta. He eivät voi puhua eläville(paitsi Psychicille kun se pystyy yöllä puhumaan niiden kanssa). Kuolleet voivat silti voittaa jos heidän voitto tavoitteensa onnistuvat. Kuolleet voivat myös äänestää, että kuka kuolee yöllä ja kuka kuolee päivällä, jos he haluavat tienata enemmän kultaa. Tarina Throne of Lies'illä on tarina, järjestetty julkaisupäivän mukaan. # The Castle # The Good King # The Corrupt King # Where is my color..? A Fool's Story # The Conspiracy # The Gathering Inspiraatio * Medieval Politics * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Esiintymiset * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Ulkoiset Linkit * Official Website * Steam Page Kielten käännökset If the menu at the top does not work, try these: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Kumppani verkosto Lisää tietoa myöhemmin..